


The Perils of Early Morning Dressing

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [1]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: sock.





	The Perils of Early Morning Dressing

Mark shows up to Bridget’s flat for dinner after a long day’s work, his expression harder to read than usual. “You really need to do something about the state of your bedroom,” he says matter-of-factly.

It’s true that Bridget’s bedroom is usually a complete shambles on the best of days, that Mark prefers to come to and stay at her place. However, part and parcel of liking her ‘just as she is’ was a usual nonchalance about the tidiness of her room. She furrows her brow and tilts her head, letting her quizzical look ask the question.

Mark reaches down and lifts up his trouser leg: his sock was decidedly not his own, black with pink dots.

“Dressing in the dark would be less hazardous if it were tidier,” he explains.


End file.
